Soul Split
Soul Split is an overhead Ancient Curse which requires level 92 Prayer to use. The curse heals the user by a part of inflicted damage (see below), and drains opponents' Prayer points in PvP by 1 point for every 68 damage. Effects Soul Split will normally heal the user by 10% of damage dealt, but this is decreased to 5% for any damage over 2000 and further decreased to 1.25% for any damage over 4000. As an example, if a player deals 4000 damage, he or she would be healed 10% of the first 2000, plus 5% of the other 2000, for a total heal of 300. Furthermore, healing is not affected by protection prayers (a hit that would otherwise deal 4000 damage will also heal 300). This curse will not heal more than 25% of the target's current life points. With amulet of souls equipped, Soul Split has a 1 in 2 chance to heal 25-50% more. Damage from familiars, the dwarf multicannon, or the ruby bolts (e)'s passive will not heal any life points. Usage This curse is highly useful for PvM situations, particularly Slayer tasks. It will eliminate the need for food on most tasks and even lower-level bosses. It is also useful against monsters that use more than one attack style, such as waterfiends. A possible alternative to Soul Split is the Saradomin godsword, which passively restores both life and prayer points. A popular way of using this curse is by flashing it in combination with the user's choice of Turmoil, Anguish or Torment. To do this, players must set both Soul Split and their curse of choice as their quick curses or place them in their action bar (an easier way is to bind a key to quick prayer, select prayers and quickly press quick prayer twice during an attack/ability). When fighting monsters, players may quickly activate and deactivate both curses, resulting in them being active only for the game tick in which an attack is performed. This will allow use of both curses with no loss to Prayer points when done correctly, potentially allowing survival without food or prayer potions. (It is worth noting that while a player will gain the curse's offensive bonuses, it will not drain the enemy's stats. This can be countered by striking once and holding the curses on until one prayer point has been lost. From there, they can be flashed continuously until the target is dead.) Trivia * According to the Ancient hymnal, Soul Split's verbal incantation is "Advoco insaniam haereticorum in pectus meus et animam meam." (I call to my heart and soul the madness of heretics.) The Latin is grammatically incorrect: it should read pectus meum. * When Soul Split was first released, it would heal a user by 20% of all hits, regardless of their size. It stayed this way until the release of the Evolution of Combat, where a healing cap of 250 was introduced to balance performance from larger hits. With the combat update of 30 April 2013 its healing was reduced to 10% and reduced even further with hits of over 2000, but the healing cap was removed. Finally, with the update of 11 June 2013 all targets you hit indirectly with either AoE spells or abilities, will only heal you by 5% instead of 10%. * Sometimes, when hitting a barrows brother with a bleed while having Soul Split active and quickly going back to the surface, it would cause the animation of Soul Split to come out of the mound and slowly move towards one direction. References nl:Soul Split fi:Soul Split Category:Healing